


Ходящие в шкурах

by Berkeley



Series: Ходящие в шкурах [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Chicago (City), Chicago 40-th, Dark Past, Everybody Dies, Gangs, Gen, Ghouls, M/M, Maya mythology, Mystery, Shapeshifting, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Underground, Underworld, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, dark Armin, hunter Sasha Blouse, mad scientist Hande, shapeshifter Armin, shapeshifter Mike Zacharias
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немногие знают, что у частного агентства "InFamous" есть два входа. На Верхней Мичиган-стрит для обычных клиентов и на Нижней Мичиган-стрит для тех, кто редко покидает нижние уровни Чикаго</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ходящие в шкурах

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Шингеки ББ -2015  
> К тесту есть иллюстрации
> 
> от Via Domus:  
> 1) http://i.imgur.com/GPYPXGR.png  
> 2) http://i.imgur.com/gIwJx5g.jpg  
> 3) http://i.imgur.com/NWzOVf8.png  
> 4) http://i.imgur.com/MjPcQWs.jpg  
> 5) http://i.imgur.com/4dVWDjs.jpg  
> 6) http://i.imgur.com/xgmalUV.jpg
> 
> от A.D.F.  
> 1) http://i.imgur.com/gbjKc4T.jpg  
> 2) http://i.imgur.com/IagggUF.jpg
> 
> Все лица, так или иначе вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> бета sant@_lucia

_«Не беспокойтесь, мы убиваем только друг друга» © Багси Сигел_

**Часть первая**

**Цонот**

**-1-**

**Сакбе**

 

_Миктлан_

Дорога нашлась сразу же за жертвенным столбом. Широкая и добротная, из плотно утрамбованной гальки и огражденная по краям плитами из камня, похожего на известняк. Белая будто вываренные кости порода местами осыпалась по краям, состарив растущую вдоль обочины траву с глянцевыми листьями.

Первое рисовое поле появилось спустя час пути, когда рассеялся утренний полумрак. Заметив покачивающийся среди злаков силуэт в нелепой шляпе, Эрен остановился.

 

— Хэй-ей!

 

Тень не двигалась и на окрик не отозвалась. Собственный голос показался слишком громким и неуместным в этой туманной дымке, и больше Эрен не кричал. Из головы все   никак не шел облупившийся от солнца и ветров жертвенный столб с изображением повешенной женщины.

 Дальше дорога пошла под уклон, мягко забирая влево. Рисовых полей прибавилось. Травертинами, очерченными по краям полосками красного и синего, они спускались к реке, где косяком собирались налитые влагой чернильные облака.

Плантации растянулись по всему обрыву, захватили часть низины, доползая даже до вершин лысеющих холмов. И уж точно никак не вязались с описаниями плоской, выжженной солнцем равнины под высоким бесконечным небом.

  Эрен потянулся, сбросил с головы капюшон и зашагал дальше чуть веселей. Раз уж ему светило застрять здесь надолго, то он предпочитал дождь, туман и приятную прохладу.

 

 Красно-синие скопления вдоль полей вблизи преобразились в россыпь цветов. Паучьи лапки лепестков покачивались на длинных тонких стебельках и казались смутно знакомыми. Возможно,  такие  цвели вдоль кладбищенской ограды Роузхилл, когда они хоронили Микасу, или тот кроваво-красный букет, который был в руках у Анни… В памяти о том дне почти ничего не осталось, только тихая злость на какую-то дальнюю родственницу Аккерманов, полезшую зачем-то в гроб и лапавшую Микасу своими холеными бледными пальцами. Он тогда не сдержался, вспылил.  А Анни сполна оттаскала его за ухо, добавив еще пару тычков под ребра:

 

— Уймись уже, Эрен, — он прогнал этот холодный, мертвый голос из головы.

 

Он просто не хотел, чтобы Микасу трогали чужие люди.

 

Брести дальше по дороге расхотелось, к реке она не спускалась, а, огибая крайнее поле, заворачивала к холмам. Зато среди цветов угадывалась узкая тропинка. Раздумывал Эрен недолго.

 

Тропка попалась хитрая, все норовила сбежать из-под ног и спрятаться в траве.  Влажная земля жадно чавкала, прилипая к подошвам, превращая ботинки в передвижные острова грязи. Пару раз он едва не навернулся. Эрен зло рассмеялся. Похоже, он растерял то немногое, чем обладал, даже врожденную балансировку.

 

У самой воды кто-то выложил ненадежный  помост из досок. Речка, пусть и неширокая, оказалась глубокой, такую перейти вброд вряд ли получится, а пересекать ее вплавь Эрен пока не видел причины: вряд ли владелец рисовых полей не позаботился о переправе. Наверняка где-то есть хлипкий мост, а если повезет, то даже лодка.

 

Заросли осоки и редкие деревца по ту сторону стояли неподвижно, словно ветер, подгонявший его в спину все это время, отказывался пересекать реку. Эрен осторожно опустил мысок ботинка в воду. Комья глины отставали неохотно, пришлось оттирать подошвы о разросшиеся пучки жесткой речной травы.

 

  Его заметили.  Белое пятно мелькнуло среди осоки, с глухим плюхом бросилось в воду, упрямо поползло вперед, обретая очертания собачьей головы. Знакомой собачьей головы. Белый лабрадор выбрался на берег в паре метров от Эрена, отряхнулся и шустро потрусил навстречу, приветственно виляя хвостом.

 

— Майк, что ты тут делаешь, приятель? —Эрен опустился на одно колено, обхватывая пса за шею. Тот времени не терял, облизал щеку, ткнулся мокрым носом в ухо, произвел быструю проверку карманов, а потом, то ли от досады, то ли причине преклонного возраста, пустил газы. Эрен дернул его за ухо.

 

— Приличные собаки так не поступают.

 

Майк укоризненно покачал головой, мол, где ты видишь здесь приличных собак, деревенщина. А потом уставился с немой надеждой во взгляде.

 

 «Ты же принес пожрать, да?»  — Эрен даже не сомневался, чего от него хотели.

 

—Придумаю что-нибудь, — честно пообещал он, прижимая пса еще сильнее. От Майка несло мокрой псиной, речной тиной и дымом. Эрен прищурился. Так и есть.

 На том берегу за чахлыми деревцами кто-то развел костер.

 

**-2-**

**Территория Камней**

_г. Чикаго,_

_«Мария»_

Амулет снова подвел. Браслет не сдавил запястье, камни в циферблате не потемнели, а стрелки продолжали тикать. Пожелав Райнеру сдохнуть когда-нибудь в темной подворотне, Армин повернулся к посетителю.

 

Эрену Йегеру полагалось сейчас находиться миль эдак в пятьдесяти от Чикаго, шататься по лесам и болотам в компании своих же ушибленных на всю голову сотрудников, а не стоять здесь на пороге, мешая нормальным людям делать свои дела.

 

— Можно мне воспользоваться черным ходом? — Томас Вагнер возник неожиданно, как будто вырос из-под земли. Покачиваясь, он цеплялся за стойку, дышал перегаром и смотрел жалостливо, хлопая белесыми ресницами, словно дама, попавшая в беду. Армин скривился, проклиная собственное обоняние. Поиски смысла жизни Томас начал еще  с утра в компании  бутылки.  Но то ли матушка Мина хорошо разбавила пойло, то ли у Томаса обнаружилась повышенная сопротивляемость алкоголю, но способность быстро соображать еще не до конца его покинула. — Ты меня не видел.

 

— Разумеется, — Армин вздохнул и снова проклял, на этот раз собственное благородство.

Томас благодарно икнул и, прикрыв шляпой лицо, скользнул в направлении спасительной подсобки. Тому, кто учил Томаса искусству маскировки, стоило срочно выдернуть ноги.

Армин не стал спрашивать, что именно малыш Вагнер задолжал Эрену: деньги, информацию или пару ударов в челюсть.

 

«Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. И дольше живешь», — любил говаривать его дед, набирая полный рот гвоздей и лично заколачивая крышку гроба очередного болтуна.   При жизни деда величали речным королем, но, когда родной район наводнили эмигранты из Европы, а Максвелл-стрит иначе как Кровавой не называли, один из новеньких охотников подстрелил его.

 

Отец Армина поступил правильно — обменял жизнь старика на нейтралитет семьи Арлерт в грядущей войне за территории.

 

Часть речных кварталов, включая Угол Мертвеца, отошла Дому Боттов, на жертвенных столбах обновили метки, а авторитет его рода истаял быстрее, чем упырь на солнце. Дед скончался в начале тридцатых, не пережив позора. Отец пропал, а мать забрала странная хворь, от которой полегла половина чикагских оборотней. Вот так, совершенно внезапно, он — Армин Арлерт — оказался наследником более не существующей империи.

 

Удержать за собой всю систему подземных ходов не удалось. Не хватало ни сил, ни злости. Вход на нижние уровни завалили Ботты, верхние по трехстороннему соглашению достались людям.  Теперь уже Нил Доук перекидывал по кротовым норам под городом   оружие, выпивку и прочие предметы первой необходимости.

 

Армин научился выживать и договариваться. И, кажется, у него неплохо получалось.  Ровно до тех пор, пока в городе не появился Эрен Йегер. Частный детектив из национального сыскного агентства Эрвина Смита по официальной версии. О неофициальной Эрен старался не распространяться.

 

Как и пять лет назад, Эрен вошел в заведение  Арлерта для благородных и не очень господ словно к себе домой.  Щелкнул по носу маску Анубиса и, не выпуская сигарету изо рта, занял свое любимое место  у стойки, напротив похоронной стены. 

Тетушка Пол, еще при жизни питавшая слабость к кровососам всех мастей, подмигнула Эрену с семейной фотографии.  Может, и не совсем   подмигнула, но Армину нравилось так думать.  В детстве он, неделями не покидавший постели, разочаровавший отца слабым здоровьем, часами слушал рассказы матери о древнем доме Арлертов, променявшем когда-то сказочную Ирландию на великую стройку в городе Чикаго.

Обещая себе смахнуть пыль с портретов крепко любимых и давно почивших родственников,  Армин обреченно встал со стула.  Резкая боль прошила правое колено. Под буравящим спину взглядом он достал почти полную бутылку старого Бушмилса 1924 года.  Последний раз Армин открывал ее, когда декабрьским вечером обнаружил истекающего кровью Бертольда Гувера за столом незапертой питейной. До того дня он и не знал, как хорошо умеет прижигать утюгом огнестрел и накладывать швы.

 

Сигарета тлела в пепельнице, редкие в такой час посетители цепочкой потянулись к выходу, а Эрен Йегер, сложив руки на груди, смотрел внимательно и немного насмешливо. 

 

— Слышал, Заклей дает почти сотню за его голову.

 

— Ты сейчас о ком? — Армин  щедро плеснул виски в стакан и поставил перед гостем. — Поделись. На дворе мировой кризис, и мне не помешает немного наличных.

 

— О Томасе Вагнере. Или это сейчас его брат-близнец слинял через твою подсобку? — Эрен взял в руки стакан, взбалтывая содержимое.  — Знаешь, некие специально обученные люди могут расценить подобное поведение как создание помех правосудию. 

 

— Они же могут расценить это как взятку должностному лицу, — философски улыбнулся Армин, снова открывая бутылку, но Эрен накрыл рукой стакан.

 

— Или обвинить тебя в покушении на убийство. Как тебе такой вариант?

 

  Армин стер улыбку с лица, надеясь, что это очередная дурацкая шутка:

 

— Не вижу причин для подобного умозаключения.

 

Подлунный мир Чикаго словно объявил месяц тишины.  Никаких разборок, перестрелок, даже люди Гувера затаились, свернув облавы. Единственная, почти семейная заварушка, и та в ирландском квартале. Два брата облагородили фонтан на глазах вдовы и ее дочери. Сначала их поколотил один прохожий, потом к нему присоединился другой, а после и сама вдова, зонтиком. Правда, эта уже всех четверых. 

 

— Я подарю тебе очки на Рождество, — пообещал Эрен и небрежно махнул в сторону окна, выходящего на Сангамон-стрит.

Снаружи маячил высокий парень в дешевом пальто, и Армин с удовольствием сжевал бы свой фартук, если этот  парень не бывший коп.

 

— Твоя подружка? — Отшутился он машинально. — Мне казалось, ты предпочитаешь мужчин постарше. 

 

— Стажер. Сверху.

 

Армин прекрасно прочитал подтекст. Облокотился на стойку и, подперев кулаком подбородок, присмотрелся. Человек Эрвина явно был не один. Проследив за ним взглядом, Армин сразу же отмел темный автомобиль, примостившийся рядом с рекламным столбом. Слишком приметная машина в их квартале, да и рассекать на подобной роскоши станут либо бандиты, либо детишки богатых родителей.  А вон те двое по соседству с магазином на колесах выглядели подозрительно знакомыми. Высокая девушка в пальто и коротко стриженный коренастый мужчина. Оба жевали печально знаменитые пирожки с «начинкой-из-всего-господин», которыми брезговало даже местное вечно голодное воронье.

 

— Ну что ж, — Армин дипломатично улыбнулся и обратил все внимание на Эрена.  —  Главное, не учи его плохому.

 

Эрен в ответ то ли фыркнул, то ли крякнул. И Армину стало его жаль, так, чуточку. Под глазами у Эрена залегли тени, а сам он, землисто-серый, походил на манекен из элитного магазина одежды. Модное пальто, стрелки на идеально отглаженных брюках, дорогие перчатки. Только все это шелуха. Накипь. Показуха. Эрен мертвецки устал и измотан голодом. Армин терялся:  то ли ему радоваться, то ли протянуть клочок бумаги с адресом некой конторы?

 

За окном Чжао уже сворачивался, кивнул на прощание подозрительной парочке и покатил свою тележку вниз по улице. Напротив заведения Арлерта слегка притормозил и  приложил сухую старческую руку к сердцу. Армин нахмурился. Он все никак не мог отучить старого китайца от церемоний.

— Так что у тебя произошло?

 

— Крысиного короля покусали собачки.

 

Сначала Армину показалось, будто он ослышался. Не могла Вселенная быть сукой уж вот настолько.   

 

— Среди наших самоубийц нет, ты же знаешь, — он нехотя разлепил губы.  

 

— Скажи это Боттам, когда они заглянут после полуночи. Твое здоровье, кстати, — Эрен залпом опрокинул стакан, а затем уставился долгим немигающим взглядом. Армин вздохнул, смял в руке тряпку, борясь с желанием запустить ее в стену.

 

 — Кто вас нанял, Эрен? — он даже удивился, насколько ровным был его голос, как у машины — ни тени лишних эмоций. Словно всю жизнь у Ривая в подмастерьях ходил. Запустив руку в отросшую шевелюру, Эрен скривился как от оскомины:  

— Уж точно не твой друг.

 

—  Слушай …

  Эрен резко махнул рукой, как отрубил:

 —  Нет, это ты слушай.  Кого бы ты не покрывал, Армин, они вывернут тебя наизнанку, выпотрошат, а потом приколотят  твою голову вместо вывески.

 

— Эрен, — попытался Армин еще раз. И возможно, у истекающей кровью испуганной девчонки в его подвале появился шанс.

 Но хлопнувшая входная дверь спутала все карты.

 

— Йегер, — голос у стажера оказался на редкость приятным, но очень злым. — Я весь зад себе отморозил. Может, перестанешь протирать здесь штаны и…  — он повел носом на манер ищейки, — Черт, у вас тут мокрой псиной воняет.

 

Эрен  встал со стула, расправил пальто, а потом еще раз переспросил:

— Так  говоришь, нет самоубийц?

 

  Армин предпочел промолчать, напомнив себе еще раз: Арлерты выживают только потому, что держат нейтралитет.

 

  Эрен пробормотал нечто похожее на «ненавижу эту работу» и исчез за дверью в подсобку.

 

— Да вы издеваетесь! — для обыкновенного стажера у парня  оказался слишком резвый язык. — Эй, Йегер! Куда это ты пошел?— но Эрен и не думал возвращаться. — Чего ты пялишься, поганка?

 

— Поганка — это стало быть, я? — Армин рухнул на стул и расхохотался в краснеющее лицо самозванца. Руку сдавил ремешок от часов.  Амулет Райнера наконец-то сработал. И не на Эрена Йегера, наполовину кровососа, а на обычного человека. Или, судя по потемневшим камням, не совсем обычного.

 

**-3-**

**Крот**

_г.Чикаго,_

_Национальное агентство Эрвина Смита «_ _InFamous_ _»_

 

 Саша ждала его у служебного лифта. Сидела на полу возле коробки с его барахлом, не обращая внимания на снующих стажеров. Сегодня брали банду железнодорожников. И без него.

 

— Я думал,  что заступаю только завтра.

 

Саша подняла голову, осмотрела Жана основательно от галстука и до начищенных мысков ботинок, и лишь потом отрицательно покачала головой:

 

— Бери коробки. Мы опаздываем.

 

«Не сработаемся», — почти сразу решил Жан. Куда именно они опаздывают, спрашивать  было бессмысленно: особый отдел Эрена Йегера. И здесь несколько вариантов: либо Эрвину надоела его рожа, и он отправил Жана в бессрочную ссылку, либо решил запрятать подальше, пока не отгремит дело железнодорожников, либо и вовсе решил повысить, раз переводит в особый отдел, чтобы …

«Чтобы что?!» — ответа Жан так и не нашел. Поэтому просто подхватил коробку и приготовился ждать дребезжащий лифт, который отвезет его в подвал. Отдел Йегера находился на самом нижнем уровне здания. У него даже вход имелся отдельный, с нижней Мичиган-стрит. Придется привыкать к унылому виду бетонных костей небоскребов из окна кабинета, если он у него будет.

Саша встала, отряхнула брюки, и, даже не взглянув на Жана, пошла по коридору, плавно покачивая бедрами.

«Лифт отменяется. Отлично».  Перспектива спускаться вниз по служебной лестнице отнюдь не радовала. Жан перехватил коробку поудобней. Дверь на лестницу ему, разумеется, не придержали.

 «Вот же стерва!». Пришлось выкручиваться самому. Дверь попалась дурацкая, с низко расположенной скользкой ручкой. Злой и растрепанный, Жан вышел на площадку и сразу же наткнулся на Сашу.  Та ждала его, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и смотрела недовольно:

 

— Ты всегда такой медленный?

Жан открыл рот, чтобы честно сказать, что он думает о Саше и ее, несомненно, мудром решении спускаться гребаных семь этажей пешком вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться лифтом, как за ее спиной плавно отъехала часть  стены, приглашая внутрь свинцовой коробки.

 — Чего ты опять встал? Не тормози давай.

 

— Я не знал, что у нас есть секретный лифт, — Жан шагнул внутрь, удивляясь тому, как бесшумно закрылись  за ним двери.

 

— Спорим, ты многого не знаешь, — Саша вдруг улыбнулась и нажала на самую нижнюю кнопку панели. Лифт плавно тронулся вниз.

 

— Возможно. Но я быстро учусь.

 

Саша пожала плечами: не поверила или ей было наплевать.

 

«Странная она». До сегодняшнего дня они нечасто встречались.

 

Эрвин радел за равноправие и нанимал в штат женщин наравне с мужчинами. Женщины брали на себя роль секретарей, работали с уликами и вели картотеки в архиве. Чем занималась красавица Саша, оставалось загадкой.  Под ее белой рубашкой угадывалось натренированное тело и водилась за ней привычка разминать плечи, как  это делают профессиональные стрелки или пловцы. У нее имелся свой комплект ключей от кабинета Эрвина, поэтому долгое время Жан считал Сашу его любовницей.

 

 Она поднималась к ним на этаж уже поздним вечером, когда в большой комнате, с легкой руки Ханджи прозванной «детской», оставался один  лишь Несс.

 Говорят, когда Ханджи пропала вместе со своим заместителем, натаскивать стажеров оказалось некому. Тогда Эрвин и выписал из Англии своего давнего приятеля, больше похожего на пирата, чем на бывшего агента Скотленд-Ярда. Несс носил черный, лихо повязанный на голове платок, обладал несмываемым загаром и желанием научить дурные колониальные головы основам сыскного дела. Раз в год он уезжал куда-то в джунгли, а на Четвёртое июлязачем-то облачался в килт, распивал ром и горланил пиратские песни.  Старые агенты, знавшие Ханджи, смотрели на чудачества Несса сквозь пальцы, и, оглядываясь по сторонам, роняли в курилке многозначительное: « Это вы еще майора не застали, сопляки». Эрвин не любил, когда  в кулуарах обсуждали его супругу, пусть даже и бывшую.

Когда же рабочий день заканчивался и будущие «мальчики Смита» расползались по домам, Несс садился за свой стол в углу, натягивал платок на глаза и медитировал. Жан любил работать такими вечерами, в компании кружки-подружки с остывшим и потому имеющим привкус дегтя кофе наслаждаясь тишиной, нарушаемой лишь мерным тиканьем часов и тихим посапыванием Несса.

 

Лифт медленно опускался вниз.

 

— За что тебя к нам?  — Саша первая нарушила молчание. — Помял машину шефа? Соблазнил его дочь? Не смеялся над его шутками на корпоративе?

 

— Нет, просто я подхалим и его любимчик, — Жан справился с задачей: отмел все версии разом, сохранил серьезное лицо и оставил Сашу в полном неведении. Привычка, оставшаяся со службы в полиции: пока не разобрался, куда тебя занесло — не верь совпадениям, не выделяйся и позаботься о прикрытой спине.

Саша замолчала, и Жан поздравил себя с успешно выполненным заданием. Вот только если бы он сам знал, что именно стояло за решением Эрвина о   переводе. В счастливый билет не верилось.  Боссу Жан доверял, но если он чему и научился, выживая на улицах,  так  это тому, что человек человеку зверь, и порой страшный. 

 

— Побудешь пока стажером.

 

Такого Жан точно не ожидал. Он считался хорошим агентом.  Звериное чутье не раз спасало ему жизнь.

 Жану было десять лет, когда родителей сожрала «испанка». Со стаей таких же битых городом мальчишек он кочевал из одного речного квартала в другой, ночевал на портовых складах, воровал еду и удирал от полицейских из двадцатого участка. Наверное, Жан бы до конца отыграл свой печальный сценарий, если бы не случайная встреча на чикагской скотобойне, перевернувшая всю его жизнь.

 

— Понимаешь, —  теперь Саша смотрела на него с надеждой, что он не полный идиот  и способен воспринимать информацию, и Жан даже не знал, что лучше: злиться или смеяться.  — Просто не получится. У нас своя специфика.

 

Двери лифта плавно открылись, выпуская в огромный холл, и  Жан присвистнул. Что ж, про специфику Саша не шутила.  Больше всего помещение походило на музейный зал. Электрический свет заменяли сотни, если не десятки сотен свечей. Витражные окна, альковы в стенах, мощные колонны, удерживающие сводчатый потолок с лепниной, две каменные статуи многоруких божеств у центрального входа.   И каменное надгробие с зияющим провалом в глубине зала.

Жан даже представить побоялся, кто смотрит за этим хозяйством и во сколько оно влетает агентству. На одних свечах уже можно разориться. 

От запахов нагретого воска и смеси терпких трав с непривычки  закружилась голова.

 

Саша осторожно дотронулась до его плеча.

 

— Пойдем, — мягко попросила она и, подхватив  под локоть, настойчиво потянула за собой. Жана коснулся тонкий аромат лаванды и сладкое от шоколада дыхание. —  Еще насмотришься. 

 

Жан не спорил, покорно шел следом, озираясь по сторонам. В полумраке он не успевал рассмотреть спящие в настенных нишах странные фигуры. Здесь же стояли и столы с креслами для посетителей, по одному у каждой ниши.  На последнем столе кто-то оставил горящую свечу, и Жан смог полюбоваться на женщину с ободранной кожей.

 Освежеванный труп кутался в пятнистую шкуру, которая сползла с плеча вместе с плотью, обнажив белую кость. Лоб был вымазан белой краской, вокруг желтых глаз  обвели черные круги, а над верхней губой, точнее тем, что от нее осталось, протянулась узкая синяя полоса. Жан никогда не видел ничего более пафосного и омерзительного.

 

— Это маико, — Саша сильнее сжала пальцы на локте, и Жан поразился холоду ее рук. — Успокойся, они не настоящие, из воска. Раритет.  Эрену нравится, да и клиенты впечатляются, ну прям как ты. Все спрашивают, что за тип этот Эрен, раз ему нравится подобное. 

 

«Действительно, странный ублюдок какой-то», — Жан прикусил язык.

 

— Вы их здесь принимаете?  — просто уточнил он.

 

— Да, клиентов принимаем здесь. Шесть столов, шесть агентов, шесть маико. — Саша сделала многозначительную паузу.

 

— В отделе шесть человек?

 

— Семь, считая Эрена. Но он не агент. Поэтому мы сидим здесь, а он вон там, — Саша махнула рукой на белеющий склеп и  как-то глупо хихикнула.  —  Кстати, кое-кто считает, что мы  и майко здорово похожи.

 

Жана меньше всего волновало, какой там псих что считал. Его гораздо больше волновала перспектива сидеть целый день в компании восковой ободранки с размалеванной рожей, ожидая, пока из склепа выползет начальник. Оставалась, правда, робкая надежда, что Жана разыгрывают.

 

Отпустив его локоть, Саша взмахнула рукой. Темный провал склепа оказался всего лишь тяжелой занавеской. Отодвинув ее, Жан приготовился к самому худшему. 

 

 

**-4-**

**Ночные прачки**

_г. Чикаго_

_клуб «Роза»_

 

Они пришли под утро. Настойчивый стук в дверь вырвал Ривая из тусклого полузабытья.  Он тяжело поднялся с дивана и, захватив чашку с давно остывшим чаем, спустился вниз.

В полумраке зала угадывались ломаные очертания столов. Ривай поставил чашку рядом со вчерашней газетой и принюхался. Запах дорогого виски, договоров и случайных союзов все еще витал под потолком.

 

Стук возобновился, оглушающий, нетерпеливый, словно в дверь лупили ногами. Пообещав  оторвать незваным гостям их конечности, Ривай перебрал в уме всех знакомых безумцев, способных ломится в его клуб после четырех утра. Список вышел внушительным. 

 

На крыльце ждала Микаса. Грязная, взъерошенная как уличный воробей, но живая и относительно здоровая. За ее спиной  тенью маячил нескладный мальчишка. От обоих за милю несло сточной канавой.

 

— Я же дал тебе ключи.

Микаса достала из кармана связку и потрясла.

 

— Эти?! Твой пес снова сменил замки.

Ривай зевнул и посторонился, освобождая проход. Они не виделись с Микасой почти месяц.

В детстве Микаса таскала  домой всех бездомных котят и щенков. Потом их сменили  больные ежики и птицы со сломанными крыльями. Так что все закономерно: рано или поздно она должна была притащить ребенка.

 

— Надеюсь, ты его не украла.

Микаса закатила глаза.  

 

— Эрен, идем.

Сопляк  послушался, но, едва он переступил порог, как таинственный механизм, удерживающий его тело вертикально, дал сбой, и мальчишка сполз по стене.

 

— Я здесь ни при чем, — Микаса облегченно выдохнула и тоже привалилась к стене. —  Он просто спит.

— Даже не проси.

Черт, он даже отсюда чувствовал его вонь. Смесь блевотины, мочи и мертвечины.

Микаса закатала рукава, обнажив свежие следы укусов. Не меняясь в лице, оттянула воротник плаща: 

— Сначала он.

 

 Ривай проглотил все проклятия, готовые сорваться с языка. Если Микаса ввязалась в драку из-за мелкого отребья, значит, у нее была на то причина.  Они поговорят об этом позже. Но кое-что он должен знать прямо сейчас.

— Сколько?

 

— Почти ковен, — Она была измотана, истощена и держалась исключительно на семейном упрямстве. — Не понимаю, чего они хотели от него, Ривай. Но это страшно.

 

Ему оставалось только кивнуть и заняться грязной работой. Мальчишка у его ног сладко посапывал. Ривай наклонился, стараясь не дышать.

 

— Майк ушел до утра.

  Сопляк почти ничего не весил и удивительно хорошо умещался у Ривая в руках.

—  Сама справишься?

 

— Да, —  Микаса уверенно пошла по коридору, изредка косясь на спящего мальчишку. — Вам направо, — Она осторожно коснулась щеки Эрена, убрала волосы с лица и грустно улыбнулась. —  Эй, он ничего не помнит. Будь с ним помягче.

 

Помягче не получилось. Локтем прилетело по голове, едва он взялся за чужую рубашку. Больно сдавив худое запястье, Ривай предупредил:

—  Еще раз попытаешься, оторву руку, —  и выпустил клыки.

 

Эрен не выразил ни испуга, ни удивления, просто смотрел. Ривай не знал, сколько  времени они провели вот так — насторожено изучая друг друга. Он, стоящий на коленях в дурацком халате с павлинами, и сопляк в грязных лохмотьях.

 

— Я сам, — разлепил Эрен губы.

 

— Хорошо, — согласился Ривай и разомкнул пальцы.

 

— Он-ни настоящие? — догнал его дурацкий вопрос. Вот поэтому он и не любил детей.

 

— Что? — Ривай обернулся и выразительно выгнул бровь.

Сопляк почесал голову и уставился в стену. Похоже, даже кончик его носа покраснел, но из-за обилия грязи на мальчишеском лице Ривай не стал бы однозначно утверждать.

На некоторое время Эрен заткнулся. Ривай открутил краны на полную и обмакнул пальцы в воду, пробуя температуру. Осталось найти пробку.

 

—  У тебя больше, чем у Микасы.

 

— Хочешь, чтобы тебя понимали — научись правильно формулировать свои мысли. А теперь залезай.

 

Эрен стоял в одних штанах, сжимая в руках рубашку, на его тощей шее болтался шнурок с ключом. Следов от укусов на теле мальчика не было, а синяки и царапины сойдут сами.

 

— Отец говорит, что чем старше вампир, тем длиннее у него клыки.

 

— А я говорю, что или ты сейчас залезешь в ванну, или я тебя туда брошу.

 

Эрен первым отвел глаза. Демонстративно повернулся к Риваю спиной и начал стягивать свои лохмотья. На тихий бубнеж Ривай не обращал внимания, у него были дела поважней: выдать юному знатоку вампирской физиологии кусок мыла, мочалку и комплект чистой одежды. С первыми двумя пунктами проблем не возникло, но вряд ли Микаса озаботилась вопросами смены гардероба, поэтому Ривай просто собирался одолжить  мелкому засранцу один из своих халатов.

Мальчишка же, наконец, разделся и забрался в ванну.  Сел аккуратно и, подтянув ноги к груди, снова открыл рот:  

— Микаса сказала, что ты самый страшный вампир на свете.  

 

Ривай притворился глухим. Закрыл с щелчком дверцу шкафа и повернулся к ванной. Эрен удивленно поднял голову, когда в воду плюхнулись кусок мыла и мочалка. 

— Она сказала, что только ты можешь их убить.

 

— Я принесу тебе халат, — Ривай старался не замечать, как сгорбились узкие плечи. —  Не разводи здесь океан.

  Эрен кивнул, и Ривай предпочел молча выйти. Сильнее глупых детских вопросов он не любил только детские слезы.

 

*

Эрен спал на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло как в саван. Ривай не стал его трогать и сразу прошел в смежную со спальней комнату.  Огонь в камине лениво облизывал поленья, отбрасывал косые тени на выпотрошенную сумку.   

Микаса пряталась в одном из кресел, поцеживая липкую дрянь из бокала. Ривай  никогда не понимал ее пристрастия к сладким ликерам. Пузатая бутылка  стояла здесь же на столике, рядом с револьверами, россыпью патронов и пропусками.

Обычно стрелковый набор Микасы состоял из двух или трех револьверов Смит - энд-Вессон тридцать восьмого калибра, иногда из винчестера — на дичь покрупнее. Допотопный «Миротворец» сильно отличался от них, оружие шерифов, ковбоев и старателей, скорострел с максимально убойным эффектом.

Ривай по-прежнему помнил веселую дурь тех дней и пыль под копытами. Патроны и виски продавали в любой паршивой лавке, а у благопристойных с виду дам под юбками скорее можно было найти кольт, чем нижнее белье. Ни одна из этих долгих экспедиций не обошлась без идиота фермера, подстреливающего  собственную задницу своим же кольтом при езде верхом. Кенни хохотал, латал чужие ягодицы, сплевывая жвачку в пыль. Наверное, тогда и появилась привычка держать у кольта пустое гнездо над спуском и не запихивать стволы за пояс.

 

О дуэлях на главной площади было лучше и не вспоминать. Танцующая в воздухе пыль, полуденный зной, потные свиньи вокруг и медный запах крови. Кенни питал нездоровую слабость к  подобным зрелищам, и  все свои проблемы  решал только этим способом.

 

— Люди не меняются, мелкий, — говорил он, выдыхая дым в закопченный потолок салуна. —  Они всегда будут убивать. Меняется только оружие. Вот это, — холодный ствол упирался в лоб Ривая, —  самое надежное.

 

— Не надоело изображать дворецкого? Так и будешь надо мной стоять или все-таки присядешь?

Ривай вздрогнул. Усмехнулся, обнаружив себя стоящим возле ее кресла с чашкой в руках.

— Это мне? —  улыбка так быстро исчезла с ее лица, что на мгновение Риваю показалось, будто он сам ее придумал. —  Нет, спасибо. Я и отсюда чувствую запах твоей мерзкой травы.

Она демонстративно поставила бокал на стол и плеснула себе еще немного густой тянучки.

Ривай хмыкнул и сел в соседнее кресло.

— Твое здоровье.

Микаса усмехнулась и залпом опрокинула стакан, поморщилась, откинулась на спинку кресла, прикрыла глаза. Ривай осторожно пригубил горячий чай, сожалея о том, что некому запомнить их такими: Микасу в майке и галифе, пьющую стакан за стаканом, и его самого, в китайском шелковом халате и с чашкой чая. Горечь тимьяна немного разбавила металлический привкус во рту.

 

— Из какой задницы ты вытащила этого сопляка?

 

— Говорят, в Гэри видели Кенни. Это может иметь значение, а может и не иметь. — Микаса, избегала смотреть на Ривая.

 Тот промолчал,  лишь крепче сжав в руках чашку.

  — Стая диких оборотней с севера перешла озеро  с месяц назад.  Они искали что-то в подземельях,  — Микаса выдохнула, а затем продолжила. — Старший Ботт зашел в агентство позавчера, попросил проверить тоннель под Арчер-стрит. Я сомневаюсь, что его крысы не сползали туда до нас.  Поэтому взяла  с собой троих. Прошли через «Марию», привратником там сынок старого оборотня, мутный тип. Спустились вроде как обычно. А потом началось  что-то странное. Тот речной тоннель, который завалили еще при Большом пожаре, был открыт. Оборотень не хотел лезть туда, но я  приставила пушку к  его мерзкой голове, так что спорить он не стал. Землю там как плугом кто-то перепахал, идти невозможно, и сверху все время капает какая-то дрянь. Первой утащили Рико,  потом упал Ян, Ханнес дал мне минуту, чтобы понять, что происходит. Гули, почти ковен сраных гулей, лез на нас из дыры. Их не берет серебро. Я отстреляла целый барабан. Этот парень, оборотень, пихнул меня в тоннель и велел бежать наверх. И я бросила его. Я бросила его и слышала, как они его жрут. Эти крики, они стоят у меня в ушах, Ривай! — Микаса закрыла глаза. — Никто не должен так кричать. Их не берет серебро, — она начала повторятся, но остановить себя не могла. — Не берет. И я не знаю, возьмет ли их огонь. Должен. Но я бежала наверх по этому тоннелю и думала ... думала, что если только выберусь, то завтра спущусь туда снова, залью все бензином и сожгу к чертям эту мразь. Наверно, только поэтому я не рехнулась. Они догоняли меня, я чувствовала их, но за жертвенные столбы  они не сунулись. Знаешь, куда выводит тоннель под Арчер-стрит? К кладбищу Грейслэнд. Там есть заброшенный дом. Я нашла Эрена в том доме, запертого в подвале, полном трупов.  Вот с этим.

 

Микаса сгребла со стола кольт и протянула его Риваю.  «Миротворец» удобно лег в руку. Длинный хромированный ствол, инкрустированная перламутром рукоять и богатая гравировка. Ривай тронул пальцем предохранитель.

 

— Ты же знаешь, чья это пушка, — Микаса не спрашивала, ей и так все было ясно.

Ривай  крутанул в руке револьвер и прицелился в портрет над камином. Кенни задорно улыбался из-под надвинутой на самые глаза шляпы.

 

**Часть вторая**

**Хиганбана**

**-5-**

**Крысиный король**

_г. Чикаго_

_Угол Мертвеца_

Жану хотелось впасть в летаргический сон, стать полярником, уйти с цыганским табором. На худой конец побиться головой о ближайшую стену или ввязаться в драку. Но не сидеть посреди полутемного переулка, пытаясь собрать распадающуюся  на куски реальность. Реальность, в которой у родного города имелся темный двойник с целой системой улочек, переходов и тоннелей, уходящих глубоко под землю, где встречаются отморозки намного опасней, чем Джонни Диллинджер и бедовые братья Фарлей.

 

— Ты привыкнешь.

Йегер сел рядом на мокрую мостовую и протянул сигарету. Белая пачка с синими звездами нырнула обратно в карман пальто, а сам Йегер поднял выше воротник пальто и нахохлился, превращаясь в  кладбищенского ворона.

 

 Жан глубоко затянулся.

 

— Черта с два, — выдохнул он и получил тычок в плечо.

В другое время он обязательно толкнул бы Йегера, да так, чтобы тот свалился в лужу. Но не сегодня.

 

— Ты много куришь.

Жан просто сказал  первое, что пришло в голову, лишь бы заполнить это неловкое, одно на двоих  молчание.

 

— Из вас выйдет прекрасный детектив, мистер Кирштайн!

Йегер продолжил ухмыляться и курить.

 

— Да пошел  ты, козлина.

 

Напряжение постепенно отпускало. После выброса адреналина ныли мышцы и вернулась боль в плече.  Жан усмехнулся. Если Эрвин хотел, чтобы Жан присмотрел за всем этим хозяйством вместо Йегера, кажется, шеф не совсем  понимал, что творится у него под самым носом.

 

— Если тебе интересно, — Йегер затянулся еще раз, — никотин приглушает жажду крови. Некоторые из нас много курят, кто-то предпочитает алкоголь, а  кое-кто — он погрустнел —  чай. Что-то вроде защитного механизма, чтобы не сойти с ума.

 

— И как ты живешь с этим?

Жан действительно не понимал, как вообще можно с этим жить.

 

— Говорю же, со временем ко всему привыкаешь, — философски отозвался Эрен. — Ты не спеши: начнешь нас понимать, станешь жалеть. А будешь сочувствовать, кто-нибудь откусит тебе голову. Без головы ты уже не  такой красавчик.

Жан пнул придурка по ноге.

— Вот увидишь, завтра будет проще, — пообещал Йегер и улыбнулся. Жан снова задался вопросом, откуда этот невероятный парень берет свою уверенность.

— Если мы доживем до твоего завтра.

 

К центральному входу клуба «Роза» подъехал очередной автомобиль.

 

— Может, и не доживем, — Эрен докурил и бросил окурок в лужу. — Черт, как же я все это ненавижу.

 

*

 

За занавеской, изображающей вход в склеп, оказалась самая обычная комната, без готических изысков и театральных излишеств. Электрические лампы, шесть столов и полки под самый потолок. В углу имелась  деревянная стремянка, точь-в-точь как мать всех стремянок из национальной библиотеки. На этом вся нормальность заканчивалась.

 

Потому что взрослые серьезные мужчины не напяливают на голову женские лифчики. 

Нижнее белье радовало глаз разнообразием цветов  и размеров. Средние, большие и очень большие; красные, желтые, с рисунком; обшитые кружевом и атласными лентами, и даже сурово-пуританские. На одном из столов стояла целая коробка этого добра: ребятам из особого отдела было из чего выбрать.

 

Жан ошалело рассматривал лица своих новых коллег в надежде, что хоть кого-нибудь из них смущает ситуация. Но нет. Невозмутимому виду  и достоинству, с которым они восседали каждый на своем стуле, позавидовали бы легендарные индейские вожди.

 

«Может, они следственный эксперимент проводят?»

 

С надеждой Жан обернулся назад, чтобы столкнулся с очередным предательством. Саши поблизости не оказалось.

 

— Где у вас тут уборная?

 Мало кто начинал знакомство с подобного вопроса, но сейчас Жану было откровенно наплевать. Ему хотелось сунуть голову под кран с ледяной водой и, наконец, проснуться.

Один из мужчин указал направо. Печатая шаг, Жан двинулся навстречу богу белого кафеля, но  тут хлопнула неприметная дверь за шкафом, выпуская невысокую рыжую дамочку со стопкой бумаг и следующего за ней по пятам молодого мужчину.

 

Жан  оценил безупречный покрой брюк этого парня, серую рубашку в тон, равно как и зеленый  атласный лифчик с рисунком из  слив, висящий на шее и заменяющий галстук. 

 

— Я отказываюсь. В этом идиотизме участвуйте сами.  Мне есть чем заняться.

 Заметив Жана, рыжая дамочка приветливо улыбнулась и пихнула своего спутника локтем в бок. — Ой, Эрен! Смотри, нам прислали стажера. Какой хорошенький!

 

Местный начальник  действительно оказался с придурью: стоял и скалился, демонстрируя выдающихся размеров накладные клыки. Вопросов у Жана  больше не было.

 

Внутренний голос советовал немедленно уносить ноги, и Жан был с ним полностью согласен. Попятился и, нащупав за спиной спасительную ручку, приготовился ретироваться, но с той стороны дверь резко дернули. Потеряв равновесие, Жан  позорно приземлился на задницу.

 

—Слушайте, вы что, уже и пончики съели?

 

Дело о пропавшей Саше можно было считать закрытым. Возмущенная до крайности, она стояла в дверном проеме, скрестив руки на груди. За ее спиной угадывались очертания туалетных кабинок и вожделенной раковин.

 

 — Тогда какого черта руки мыть заставляете?

 

— За пончиками пошел Конни, скоро вернется, — У Йегера оказался низкий голос с приятной хрипотцой.  Стянув с шеи лифчик, он со вздохом  избавился от вставных зубов, на глазах превращаясь из предводителя сумасшедшего дома в обычного начальника, который гоняет подчиненных в рабочее время за едой. — Следственный эксперимент объявляется официально сорванным. Поблагодарите Петру.

 

Петра покраснела под благодарственными взглядами и сделала книксен.

 

Йегер тем временем продолжил давать указания:

— На Пятаке видели гуля. Надо проверить.

 

 Теперь Йегер смотрел на Жана, будто прикидывая, сколько от того будет проблем, а потом кивнул мрачному парню с кружевным бюстгальтером на голове: 

— Гюнтер, выдай парню оружие. Посмотрим, какой из него агент.

 

*

 

Они   прошли через несколько смежных комнат, похожих на лаборатории, и спустились в полуподвал.

 

— Это оружейная, — и почему все говорят с ним, как с умственно неполноценным? — Человек смертен, и, что  куда ужасней, внезапно смертен. 

Жан закатил глаза: похоже, каждый в этом отделе считал своим долгом начать с поучений.

— Люди слабы и несовершенны, а те твари, на которых мы охотимся … В общем, считай их гангстерами с особыми способностями. С простым револьвером против них не попрешь.

 

С этими словами парень распахнул перед Жаном дверь.

 

— Вот дерьмо! — Жан готов был поспорить, что всю эту коллекцию колюще-режущего, взрывающегося, вышибающего мозги оружия   собирали не один десяток лет.

Помимо револьверов, винтовок и ножей на стенах висели настоящие арбалеты, луки, а на самом почетном месте в центре — несколько настоящих  японских мечей.  

— Оружие самурая, — пояснил Гюнтер,  правильно истолковав замешательство. — Катана, а те, которые поменьше, вакидзаси.  И если тебе дороги твои яйца —  мечи не трогай.

 

— И чьи же они?

 

— Микасы Аккерман, — Гюнтер отошел к стене, где висело альпинистское снаряжение. Снял с крючка моток веревки и пару крючьев, сложил все в мешок. — Она погибла несколько лет назад. Мечи — подарок отделу от  ее брата.

 

 Расспрашивать дальше Жан не стал, чувствовал, что не стоит.  Он молча наблюдал за четкими движениями Гюнтера: ничего лишнего, взял со стены винтовку, проверил, положил рядом, взял следующую.

 

—  Иди сюда, чучело. Гуля можно убить обычным серебром, — он протянул Жану  одну из винтовок. — Как только  эта сволочь попрет — стреляй в голову. Попал в ногу ли в грудь, считай, промазал.

 Гюнтер смотрел в глаза, дожидался кивка и только потом продолжал  говорить дальше. Жан криво улыбался. Нет ничего более успокаивающего нервы, чем старый добрый инструктаж.

— Учти, отдача  сильная.

 

— Какой калибр?

 

— Винтовка модифицирована под специальный патрон, бьет разрывными. Дальше, если серебро не работает, — в руки Жана перекочевала  бутылка из темного стекла. —  Тогда поджигаешь засранца. Пользоваться  хоть умеешь?

 

— Что-нибудь еще? — Жан не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало издевательски, но так оно и было.

Гюнтер хмыкнул. Хлопнул Жана по плечу и криво улыбнулся.

— Постарайся сегодня не умереть. Прошлого стажера Петра соскребала с асфальта.

И напомнил этим Марко, тот любил подобные напутствия.

 

— Если ты сегодня умрешь, Жан, лучше не возвращайся.

 

*

 

Темный двойник улицы Мичиган пустовал. Жан все ждал, что сейчас они поднимутся по лестнице наверх и выйдут на Грант-стрит, но Эрен зашагал по направлению к мосту.

 

Будучи беспризорником, Жан избегал двуслойных улиц.  Внизу  не было ничего, кроме неприятностей и зловония. Днем двойники обычно пустовали, разве что пронесется лихой грузовичок, объезжая нарядные центральные улицы или пройдет несколько горожан, морща нос.  К вечеру грузовички сменяли автомобили без номеров с серьезными парнями на борту, которые сначала стреляют, а потом разбираются.

 

Иногда он сам  прятался здесь от полицейских, изучив все лазейки, и протоптал собственные тропки, стараясь не попадаться на глаза кому не следует. Жан знал наперечет все здания, через которые можно было попасть с верхней улицы на ее нижний уровень. Это питейная на Арчер-стрит,  игорный дом за Углом Мертвеца и клуб для толстосумов, где иногда играли джаз. 

 

Вот и Йегер четко знал, где свернуть. Они шли знакомыми Жану с детства переходами вплоть до фундамента старой пожарной башни.  Вот здесь-то началось самое интересное.

 

Йегер открыл  железные ворота, и их небольшая группа спустилась по темной лестнице еще на один уровень ниже. Улица превратилась  в узкую бетонную кишку, идеальную, чтобы попасть в засаду. Над головой периодически что-то гремело, и было очень жарко, видимо, когда строили ход, не прорубили шахты.  Впереди маячил далекий серый свет.

 Саша, шедшая сразу же за Эреном, отстала, пропустила перед собой Гюнтера с Петрой и дождалась Жана. Замыкал цепочку улыбчивый Спрингер.

 

— Отвратительное место, — Саша зачем-то подмигнула. — И на выходе будет не лучше.

 

— А что на выходе?

 

— Кладбище, — зловеще пропели ему на ухо.  Жан обернулся и едва сдержался, чтобы не дать в морду. Его снова разыгрывали. Спрингер, вытянув руки, как зомби, раскачивался.

 

 — С пьяными ирландскими призраками, которые схватят новенького и утащат пить с ними до скончания веков, — закончила вместо него Саша, задыхаясь от смеха. Ее звонкий заразительный хохот эхом отразился от бетонных стен. Жан не смеялся, он чувствовал, как дергается его левый глаз.

 

Вытерев слезы рукавом, Саша пояснила:

 

—  Там и, правда, раньше было старое кладбище. Когда город отстраивали после пожара, тамошние захоронения перенесли на Роузхилл и в Грейслэнд, боялись, что трупный яд отравит реку. Черт, как же есть хочется. У тебя  леденцов  не осталось?

 

Жан ничего не сказал, просто смотрел, как Спрингер отсыпает Саше горсть конфет в ярких фантиках.

 

Тоннель начал плавно заворачивать наверх и вскоре уперся в кованые ворота. За железной решеткой угадывались деревья знакомого парка.

 

— Эй, Саша, что мешало нам приехать сюда и не топать милю пехом? Или так и было задумано?

Саша невинно хлопала ресницами, Спрингер вдруг обнял Жана за плечи и дурашливо пропел.

— Потому что дурной собаке семь верст не крюк. Мир не крутится вокруг тебя, стажер. Идем, сейчас будет еще один спуск. И лучше бы тебе пригнуть голову.

 

Второй тоннель был шире предыдущего и длиннее. Саша перестала улыбаться, а затем  и вовсе поменялась с Конни местами, отправив того вперед к Эрену. Жан краем глаза видел, как ее рука то и дело тянется к плечу. За несколько метров до выхода она сняла арбалет  и молча вставила болт. Жан не стал ничего спрашивать, приготовился стрелять и быстро бегать.

 

Тоннель покидали попарно. Они с Сашей оказались в последней связке. Улица, на которую они вышли на этот раз, была Жану незнакома, но если верить чувству направления, их группа обретались где-то  в районе портовых кварталов, где Жан знал  каждый камень. Но ни раскидистой мертвой ивы, ни каменного фонтана, ни уютного дворика, вымощенного мелкой брусчаткой, он прежде не видел.

 

— Пригнись, ты. Да, пригнись, ты, черт возьми, лосяра!

 

Над его головой просвистел выпущенный из арбалета болт. Жан не стал оглядываться назад, его волновало другое — в кого стреляла Саша.

 

В тени ивы за фонтаном лежало нечто. Сначала Жан решил, что это просто старая изогнутая ветка, возле которой собралась стая собак и треплет ее. Но когда болт вошел четко в скопище серых спин, Жан бросился вперед, не обращая внимания на окрики.

 

 

Револьвер сам прыгнул в руку,  и Жан очнулся, только выпустив обойму в собачье месиво.  Псы попались какие-то странные, неправильные. Только часть стаи бросилась в стороны, остальные продолжили рвать несчастного.  Жан был уверен, что не промазал ни разу. Да что ж это за псы, которых пули не берут?!

 

— Дикие, дикие!

За спиной захлебывалась криком  Петра.

Одна из тварей подняла голову, словно понимала человеческую речь, повела ушами, а потом припустила наутек, не выпуская из пасти добычу. Следом за ней по мостовой петлями волочились кишки, разматываясь, как  трос из чертовой  лебедки из развороченного живота, пачкая темной кровью брусчатку.

 

Жана  едва не вывернуло наизнанку. Он выпустил два  последних патрона в удирающего пса, но то ли промазал, то ли тварь была слишком вынослива,  но  расстаться с добычей ее заставили отнюдь не выстрелы. В  спину  кто-то метнул нож,  пес  как-то совсем по-человечески взвизгнул и, расцепив зубы, дал деру.

 

— Кирштайн, винтовка!

Повторять дважды не потребовалось. Рухнув на одно колено, Жан прицелился в голову одного из псов, продолжающих трапезу. Зверь упал как подкошенный, мордой в выдранные потроха. Жан встряхнул рукой и прицелился во второй раз. Гюнтер не обманул: отдача была действительно сильная. Вторая пуля также четко вошла в цель.

— Минус два, — досчитать до трех не получилось.

 

Сзади навалилось нечто очень тяжелое, распластав Жана по мостовой. В нос ударил запах крови и мокрой шерсти. Крики, стрельба и вой, едва доносились до него, будто он провалился под лед и теперь нелепо барахтался в темной равнодушной воде.

Откуда в руках взялась сила, гадать Жан не стал. Спихнув с себя зловонную тушу, медленно поднялся.  Видать, когда падал, хорошо приложился головой. Потому что те двое, которых он подстрелил, не были собаками. На мостовой лежали люди. Голые мертвые люди с простреленными головами.  

Казалось,   уже этого было достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума.

На непослушных ногах Жан доплелся до человека, которого тщетно пытался спасти. За последние три года, которые они не виделись, он еще больше похудел. Острее стали скулы, появились морщинки у глаз, но веснушки, Жан сглотнул, веснушки никуда не делись, как и чертова снисходительная улыбка.

 

— Если ты сегодня умрешь, Жан, лучше не возвращайся.

 

На залитой кровью мостовой лежал Марко Ботт. 

 

 

**-6-**

**Коэлет**

_г. Чикаго_

_клуб «Роза»_

Ривай не помнил, когда его стали преследовать кошмары. Видел ли он их  раньше,  еще до появления Эрена, или  они пришли после.

Впадая в серое забытье,  он оказывался в  старом  доме семьи Йегер, окруженный туманом и призраками. Иногда Ривай замечал их, стоящих за оградой возле расколотого молнией большого дуба во дворе, иногда не видел и просто знал, что они здесь.

 

Ключ от входной двери находился в кармане. Темный пол матово поблескивал из-под домашних половичков.

Пятилетний Эрен прятался наверху в родительской спальне,  устроив себе убежище из вороха старых простыней прямо посреди комнаты.

 

 Услышав шаги, сопляк выбрался из укрытия и широко улыбнулся. Глупый ребенок никак не мог дождаться, когда же Ривай его найдет. Даже во сне все хотел делать по-своему. Ривай чувствовал, как его собственные губы предательски изгибаются в ответной улыбке.

 

— Ты посидишь со мной?

Ривай молча кивал и подходил ближе. Мелкий засранец протягивал к нему руки в нетерпении. Тогда он поднимал его с пола и пару раз подбрасывал в воздух.

Эрен захлебывался от восторга: выше! Но Ривай сажал его себе на шею, чувствуя осторожные касания теплых пальцев.

Но с сигаретным дымом таял дом, а вместе с ним исчезал и Эрен. Отголоски его звонкого смеха некоторое время еще звучали в ушах.

 

Ривай стоял посреди  темного тоннеля напротив жертвенных столбов.

Сверху капало липкое и теплое. Он вытирал лицо и долго смотрел на коричневые разводы, оставшиеся на ладонях. И просыпался. Подолгу заваривал чай, который все равно не выпьет, и гнал воспоминания, где на жертвенный столб кто-то прибил голову Эрена Йегера.

 

*

Сегодня мелкий засранец вернулся не один, а в  компании  незнакомца, удивленно озирающегося по сторонам.

Скорей всего новенький. И сопляк считает, что этот тип чего-то стоит, раз уж притащил его сюда. В место, которое называет домом.

Пока Майк и Ханджи состязались друг с другом, кто первый оближет и обнюхает мелкого засранца, Ривай наслаждался передышкой. Замер тенью у окна и наблюдал как вытянулось лицо у напарника Эрена, когда Майк встал на задние лапы и обернулся человеком. Он усмехнулся: блохастая скотина всегда так делает — оближет, обнюхает, дождется своей порции ответных поглаживаний, а после обернется двухметровым детиной и довольно фыркнет в усы.

Досматривать до конца спектакль Ривай не стал, задернул занавеску. Не хватало  только, чтобы сопляк  его заметил.

Он долго мыл руки в малой ванной, по-прежнему избегая большой,  машинально сменил костюм, повязал новый шейный платок. И прошел мимо кровати, на которой  целую вечность назад спал Эрен.

 

Сегодня пела Анни. После того, как умерла Микаса, она считала своим долгом досаждать ему участием, будто они семья. Просить перестать бесполезно.

Эрен раз за разом уходил, а Ривай оставался здесь, не способный покинуть собственную темницу. Надеясь, что сопляк не лишится головы, пытаясь найти Кенни и посмотреть, какого цвета у того мозги.

 

Эрен обнаружился за барной стойкой. С одной стороны, Ривай понимал своих гостей: совершенно бесплатно перед ними разыгрывался спектакль — самый старый вампир в городе и его молодой любовник. С другой — он хотел выйти из себя и перегрызть им глотки.

 

Ривай остановился  на середине: выпустил клыки и спрятал руки в карманах.  Сел рядом с сопляком на соседний стул, кивнул  Ханджи и дождался свою чашку чая.

 

 Эрен потянулся за сигаретой, Ривай схватил его за руку, обвивая пальцы вокруг запястья, считывая пульс, слушая, как бьется сердце…

 

 — Это Жан, — Ханджи влезла в самый неподходящий момент, — напарник Эрена.

 

— И его новая подружка, — добавила Анни. Она подкралась совершенно незаметно. — Скотча не осталось?

Ривай внимательно смотрел на Жана. Здесь, согласно сценарию, ему полагалось взять сопляка за ухо и увести наверх с допросом или сначала выбить из Жана все дерьмо, а потом уже схватить сопляка за ухо.

 

— Если не осталось, возьмем у босса, — Майк предпочел свое человеческое обличье. — Он все равно только чаи гоняет.

 

Эрен выдернул руку, но прежде, чем Ривай успел что-либо сказать, переплел их пальцы и сжал.  Чувствуя, как между ног наливается привычная тяжесть, Ривай выдохнул.

 

— Рассказывай, — то ли попросил, то ли приказал. И Эрен сильнее сжал пальцы, подтягивая его руку ближе к себе.

 

— Его зовут Жан Кирштайн.

 Жан икнул, видимо, чтобы не ржать.

— Эрвин его прислал к нам стажироваться. Можешь попросить его передать супругу любовную записку, Ханджи.

 

— Эрен, — донеслось до него с трех сторон.

 

— Извини, — когда сопляк был неправ, у него все так же краснели уши.

Ханджи сложила руки на груди, но сдержалась. Глаза недобро сверкнули из-под очков.

 

— Вчера на Саут-Сайде из канализации вылез гуль. Род Рейс проклинал нас три часа, пока я не пообещал разобраться.

 

— Босс поговорит, — у блохастого все проблемы решались просто.

Ривай ответил Майку говорящим взглядом: лучше бы ты заткнулся, пока не получил в морду. 

 

  — Надеюсь, не бесплатно? — Анни зловеще улыбнулась. — Сдери с него побольше.

Эрен  тоже улыбнулся и растекся по стойке, глядя из-под упавших на усталое лицо волос. В его глазах  буквально  было можно утонуть.

 

— Сегодня на Углу Мертвеца стая диких оборотней напала на Крысиного короля.

 

— Почему вы его называете крысиным королем?

 

— Потому что  он присматривает за крысами, — менторским тоном отозвалась Анни. — Эрен тебе вообще что-нибудь рассказал?

Жан отрицательно покачал головой.

 

— В городе правят два Дома: Дом Рейсов и Дом Боттов. Оба рода — обращенные вампиры. Ривай  — из Аккерманов, Дома Перворожденных. По договору Аккерманы не вмешиваются в мелкие споры между Боттами и Рейсами, пока те не досаждают людям. Для этого  много лет назад Кенни Аккерман основал агентство специально обученных из числа людей и вампиров охотников. Во главе агентства всегда стоит либо Аккерман, либо человек из дома Аккерманов. Помимо вампиров есть оборотни.

Майк фыркнул в усы. Анни пнула ногой его стул.

 

— Между оборотнями и вампирами также есть договор. Но с тех пор, как Ботты начали партизанскую войну с Арлертами, а те стали покрывать диких, в городе творится хаос.

 

— Если с кратким экскурсом в историю города закончено, — Ривай постучал пальцем по стойке, — то нужно послать людей проверить, завален ли тоннель под Арчер-стрит.

Эрен молча кивнул.

 

*

 

Эрен долго сидел в ванной, но ходить и проверять, не заснул ли он там, Ривай не стал. Покушение на Ботта его не волновало.  Гораздо неприятней оказались вести о выползне на Саут-Сайде.

В тот день, когда Микаса привела сопляка в его дом, дикие порвали нескольких вампиров, пытаясь пробраться в речные тоннели. Ситуация повторялась, изменились только статисты. Это походило на отыгрываемую заново партию.

 

Три года назад Ханджи проводила опыты, сравнивая вспышки немотивированной агрессии у диких оборотней и пики активности у гулей. Майк не единожды возвращался с ободранным боком, пока Ривай, уставший его латать, не запретил самоубийственные экспедиции за жертвенные столбы.

И, отправляя Эрена завтра в кротовую нору, а он не сомневался, что сопляк полезет в нее сам, наплевав на приказ отправить охотников, Ривай снова рисковал.

Запертый внутри свинцовой коробки, как паук в банке, не способный в который раз защитить то, что по праву считал своим.

 

Сопляк подкрался незаметно, подошел сзади и ткнулся холодным носом в затылок. Ривай повернулся в его руках, собрал влажные пряди в горсть и дернул на себя. Эрен закрыл глаза, прижался ближе. Ривай сцеловал  уже готовый сорваться с губ стон.

 

— Завтра, — он выпустил клыки, слегка царапая кожу на шее. — Майк пойдет с тобой.

Эрен нахмурился, но Ривай снова дернул его за волосы:

— Или привяжу к кровати и оставлю дома.

— Можешь привязать сейчас, — усмехнулся Эрен и протянул руки.

 

— У меня другая идея, — Ривай отвесил балбесу подзатыльник и потянул к кровати.

 

 

**-7-**

**Территория камней**

_г. Чикаго_

_территория камней_

 

Ему просто не оставили выбора. Дед мог перекидываться в волка в любой момент. Отец становился зверем только при полной луне. Он, наследник дома Арлертов, перекинуться так и не смог, как и многие в его поколении. Чикагских оборотней точила странная хворь, которой не находилось объяснения.

 

Умирая, дед понимал, что Армину не защитить своих,  когда вампиры начнут передел охотничьих угодий.  Рано или поздно их загонят в подземелья как гулей, и они станут такими же выползнями. Ботты и Рейсы поставят очередные жертвенные столбы, только на этот раз заговорят их против перевертышей. И им останется только гнить.

 

Армин не знал, что до самого своего конца дед пытался связаться с Кенни Аккерманом,  посылая диких далеко на запад, где его видели в последний раз.

 

Кенни появился на пороге их дома сам, уже после смерти деда. Улыбаясь, он  рассказал, что, запечатав собственного племянника внутри третьей привратницкой, он нарушил баланс сил, и предложил его отцу план по очистке города.

 

—  Если оборотни теряют силу, — говорил он, — то и вампиры тоже должны ослабеть. Любое нарушение баланса ведет к хаосу.  А такие проблемы следует решать самым действенным способом.

 

Тогда план не сработал.

«Но сейчас, — Армин захлопнул дверь привратницкой, запирая уходящего вглубь тоннелей Эрена, — все получится».

 

*

 

Идти было подозрительно легко.  Следы оборотня четко отпечатались в мягкой земле.  Эрен оглянулся назад. Саша как обычно замыкала цепочку, Конни шел следом, Жан посередине.

Заметив его взгляд, Саша отсалютовала: ничего подозрительного. Конни за спиной посасывал очередной леденец, напевая себе что-то под нос. Что касается Кирштайна,  кажется, он до сих пор пребывал под впечатлением от увиденного утром.

 

Ничего, — Эрен ухмыльнулся —  в следующий раз будет стучать.

 

Потолок над ними начинал сочиться, и первые капли упали на щеку где-то спустя полчаса пути. След все также хорошо читался и уводил дальше в хитросплетения речных тоннелей. Эрен остановился.

Саша, подмечающая любые мелочи, даже не шелохнулась, чтобы снять арбалет с плеча. Конни, не уступающий самому Эрену в распознавании запахов, также непонимающе  уставился на поднятую им в тревоге руку. Эрен сам не мог понять, зачем остановился. И прислушался.

Глубоко под землей  кто-то двигался. Шел рывками: делал несколько шагов, а потом надолго замирал, затем снова начинал движение. Эрен никогда не слышал, чтобы под речными тоннелями были еще ходы.

 

— Жан, иди назад, — велел он.

 Лампочка в нескольких метрах впереди перегорела, погружая часть тоннеля в темноту.

 

— Да ты рехнулся.

Препираться с этим придурком не было времени.

 

— Кирштайн,  быстро развернул свою задницу  и пошел обратно. Это приказ!

 

— Жан, иди, — с нажимом попросила Саша, стягивая с плеча арбалет. — Позади нас чисто. Он успеет, — это уже Эрену. Тот мрачно кивнул и выжидательно уставился на Жана.

 

Но Жан отказывался уходить. В его животе расползалось липкое чувство надвигающейся опасности, и черта с два он сдвинется с места.

 

— Вот же упертая скотина, — начинать  воспитывать сейчас осла  значило угробить всех  остальных.

Впереди перегорела еще одна лампочка. Что бы там ни ползло внизу, теперь оно поднималось наверх.

 

*

 

— Чтобы заклинание сработало, необходимо ослепить жертвенные столбы. Знаешь, как это делается? Нужна кровь оборотня и вампира. Принеси их в жертву над территорией камней.

Отец вверил Кенни свою жизнь и погиб. Заклинание сработало в обе стороны. Странная хворь действительна ушла, дикие стали сильнее, а у нового поколения обнаружился иммунитет, но в одном Кенни был прав. Нарушая баланс, порождаешь хаос.

Столбы не действовали на рожденных после того жертвоприношения гулей. Они лезли наверх, оборотни сходили с ума и задирали вампиров.

Армин мыслил от обратного. Что открывает заклинание, то его и закрывает. И если Кенни Аккерман прятал Эрена Йегера, рассчитывая, когда-нибудь использовать как козырь, он, Армин, мог украсть его и разыграть свою партию. В отличие от отца он никаких договоров с вампирами не заключал. 

 

*

Они отступили назад к жертвенным столбам. На выползней не действовало серебро, лишь слегка тормозило. Как раз тот самый случай, о котором предупреждал Гюнтер.

Патроны  давно закончились. Жан отстрелял  последнюю обойму, Саша тоже была пустая:  собирать ее использованные болты было некому.

Эрен тащил на себе Конни, умудряясь раз за разом уклонятся от серого месива. У него еще оставался кольт.

 

— Не хочу здесь умирать, — повторяла Саша, как заведенная. —  Не хочу умирать, не хочу... 

 

— Шевелись, — орал в спину Эрен.

Выстрел.

 — Еще немного!

Выстрел.

—  Главное — добраться до столбов. Там их подожжем.

 

— Из тебя самый жалкий вампир, которого я когда-либо встречал, — вместо посмертной речи получилось хриплое пыхтение.

Эрен не ответил. Продолжал отстреливаться.  

Жан насчитал шесть. Все, последняя обойма.

Кажется, с веселой злобой подумал Жан, стажировка его не задалась. Он даже хуже того предыдущего агента. Нечего будет соскребать.

 

Первый столб появился как спасение. Они бросились к нему со всех ног, загребая землю, спотыкаясь и падая, тяжело дыша.  Саша не остановилась, даже миновав линию, так и добежала до двери.

Дернула за ручку раз, второй, а после беспомощно оглянулась назад.

 

— Закрыто… Эрен! — от ее дикого крика заложило уши. — Заперто!

Эрен тяжело осел на землю и улыбнулся.

 

— Ничего страшного. Они не пересекут линию.

Глаза Саши панически расширились.

— Эрен!

Эрен обернулся. Жертвенные столбы не сработали.

Он сделал единственное, что ему оставалось: бросил бутылку и поджег, а потом со всей мощи врезался в дверь.

 

 

 

 

**-8-**

**Эпилог**

**Жертвенные столбы**

_Миктлан_

Понять, чего именно хотел, Майк оказалось очень просто. Особенно, если он хватает зубами  за штаны и тянет к реке.

Эрен сомневался,  снимать ли одежду, а потом манул рукой и вошел так.  Вода в реке была ледяной. Майк плыл рядом, иногда поворачивая голову, будто проверяя, не пошел ли Эрен ко дну.  Эрен улыбался и греб усердней.

Возможно, там, на берегу его ждал костер, тепло, и если повезет,  то самая настоящая еда.

Зацепив ногами дно, он хотел расцепить пальцы и отпустить Майка, но тот   предупредительно зарычал. Стараясь не удивляться  очередной собачьей придури,  Эрен не выпускал чужой загривок до тех пор, пока они не выбрались на утлый берег.

Стоять насквозь мокрым на пронизывающем ветру попахивало самоубийством, так что, не дожидаясь отряхивающегося от воды пса, Эрен бегом отправился в сторону костра.

За скромным пролеском открылась новая равнина. Натянув веревку между двух молоденьких дубков, кто-то деловито развешивал на ней одежду. Эрен замер, не решаясь подойти.

Ривай обернулся и смерил его недовольным взглядом:

 

— Чего ты так долго? Я устал тебя ждать.

 

**Примечания**

**Цонот** (Сенот) (исп.  _cenote_ , из языка юкатанских майя  _dzonot_ ) — естественные провалы, образованные от обрушения сводов известняковых пещер, в которых протекают подземные воды. Сеноты находятся на полуострове Юкатан в Мексике и близлежащих островах карибского бассейна. В свое время майя нашли особое применение сенотам: они использовали их как место жертвоприношений. Согласно верованиям майя, внутри подобных колодцев жил бог дождя Чак.  Один из известных сенотов находится в городе Чичен-Ица, называется Сенот Саградо или Священный Сенот, внутри которого экспедиция мексиканских ученых

 _"У них был обычай прежде и еще недавно бросать в этот колодец живых людей в жертву богам во время засухи... Бросали также многие другие вещи из дорогих камней и предметы, которые они считали ценными. И если в эту страну попадало золото, большую часть его должен был получить этот колодец из-за благоговения, которое испытывают к нему индейцы..."_ Из рукописи епископа Диего де Ланда

 **Сакбе** _(исп. Sacbé) — дороги майя, которые соединяли церемониальные места или города друг с другом. Название происходит от sac (белый) и bé (дорога, путь) и означает на языке майя белый путь._ _Строили их_ методом насыпей и срезов. Выравнивали дорожное полотно галькой и щебнем, который равномерно рассыпали по всей территории будущей дороги. После того, как была проведена насыпь дороги (высота насыпей до 70 см) дорогу укатывали при помощи тяжелых катков (от 5 тонн и больше). По краям дорогу облицовывали белыми плитами из известняка.  
Дороги майя были очень благоустроенными и довольно протяженными. Самая длинная дорога майя была протяженностью почти 100 км и 20 м в ширину и соединяла города Йашун и Коба.

 **Миктлан**  — в древних преданиях ацтеков загробный мир, состоящий из девяти преисподней. Согласно преданиям, путь в Миктлан длится 4 дня, во время которого на душу умершего могут напасть змея и гигантский крокодил, он должен сначала пройти между двумя сдавливающими его горами, затем (после встреч с пресмыкающимися) пересечь 8 пустынь, 8 гор, пережить холодный ветер, несущий камни и обсидановые лезвия. В самом конце пути душа должна пересечь широкую реку на спине маленькой красной собаки.

  **Бушмилс** —  марка известного ирландского виски.

Вискикурня «Old Bushmills Distillery» находится в деревне Бушмилс в графстве Антрим Северная Ирландия рядом с Дорогой Гигантов. Открылась она в 1743 году, когда  королем Яковом Первым была дана лицензия на производство виски в  данном регионе. Бушмилс по праву считается одним из самых лучших виски Ирландии и самым старым.

Традиционный ирландский виски отличается от шотландского тем, что не имеет привкуса дыма, поскольку ирландцы для обжарки солода не используют торф.  Вискикурня Бушмилс использует для производства ячмень и воду с ароматом торфяников, которую они берут из протекающей рядом речки Буш, поэтому по вкусу оно напоминает шотландский.

  В Штаты Бушмилс попала с переселенцами-ирландцами, которые привезли вместе с собой традицию употребления виски. В конце ХIХ и начале ХХ веков вискикурни «Jameson» и «Bushmills» отправляли значительную часть своей продукции  в США. И только во времена «сухого закона» ирландцам пришлось отказаться от экспорта в Штаты.

Кстати, считается, что католики пьют сорт «Jameson», а протестанты предпочитают «Bushmills».

 

 **Угол Мертвеца**   находился на пересечении Сангамон-стрит и 14-ой улицы. Если верить легендам, то здесь было убито полицейских и преступников больше, чем во всем Чикаго. Угол Мертвеца относился к району Максвелл-стрит или Кровавой Максвелл, где лежали так называемые темные речные районы с негритянскими, итальянскими, цыганскими кварталами, а также большими поселениями русских, поляков, немцев и греков.

  **Маико** —  волк. «По легендам апачей навахские анти (колдуны) бродят по ночам в шкурах волков, койотов и других животных (медведя, совы, пустынной лисы и вороны). Поэтому их часто называют Волками (маико), Навахскими Волками или просто Люди-Волки. Сегодняшние навахо также называют их Ходящими в Шкурах. Навахский колдун может принять вид любого животного по своему выбору. И если европейский оборотень превращался в волкоподобное существо в полнолуние, а его интеллект становился животным, то для навахских анти таких ограничений нет. Анти сохраняет человеческий разум, а оттого становится еще более опасным противником». (с)

 **«Испанка»** (фр. La Grippe Espagnole, или исп. La Pesadilla)— испанский грип. Самая массовая пандемия гриппа в  18-20-х годов ХХ-го века , унесшая приблизительно от 50 до 100 мил. человек.

  **Ночные прачки** (kannerezed noz) —   призраки из бретонских легенд. Женщины, стирающие белье по ночам в пруду. Согласно поверьям, ночные прачки стирают саван того, кому предстоит умереть. Того, кто проходит мимо ночные прачки просят помочь выжать им белье, и когда человек помогает им, его убивают. Однако путник может и не помогать им. В этом случае прачки не являются вестницами смерти, а представляют собой существа встреча с которыми потенциально опасна, причем, выбирая определенную тактику поведения, смерти можно избежать

  
_Проходить мимо ночных прачек следует тихо и уж ни в коем случае нельзя здороваться и заводить с ними разговор. Иначе они попросят прохожего помочь им со стиркой. Ночная прачка возьмется за один конец простыни и протянет другой невольному помощнику, а потом начнет скручивать, выжимать воду. Так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока вместе с бельем не выкрутит руки незадачливому прохожему._ [©](http://www.muradova.ru/html.php?288)

 **Гэри** — крупный город на озере Мичиган. Входит в состав штата Индиана, известен своим университетом, металлургической промышленностью и семьей Майкла Джексона.

  **Гуль** — существо отвратительной наружности с ослиными копытами из арабской, персидской и тюркской мифологии. В доисламский период гулями называли  оборотней, живущих вдоль дорог, питавшихся трупами и пьющими кровь, а также похищавших прекрасных девушек. В исламский период джинн- оборотень, обитающий в пустыне, питающийся свежей мертвечиной.  В европейской традиции гуль также существо  с мерзкой внешностью и запахом, гробокопатель и пожиратель разлагающихся останков, не гнушающийся, однако, и  свежатинкой.  Излюбленными районами проживания гулей считаются некрополи и кладбища, руины, подземелья и лабиринты, а также колодцы и оазисы в пустынях. Убить гуля можно серебром. Для него также смертелен огонь и яркий свет.

  **Коэлет**   (евр.) — речь, произнесенной в присутствии народа.

  **Ликорис** ( **Higanbana** ), латинское название — Lycoris radiata (луковичное растение семейства амариллисовых). Оно ведет свое происхождение из греческой мифологии – нереида Ликорис славилась своей красотой. В английском языке часто встречаются названия  **Red Spider Lily (Красная паучья лилия)** и  **Hurricane Lily (Ураганная лилия)** – из-за того, что цветет перед началом периода ураганов. На японском же основное название этого цветка —  **Higanbana (Хиганбана)** **.** Цветет он в сентябре – как раз в **период осеннего равноденствия** — **Хигана (Aki no Higan)** **.** Но кроме этого у ликориса еще множество имен: shibito-bana —  «цветок умерших», yuurei-bana — «цветок призраков», tengai-bana — «цветок, который похож на тэнгай» (украшение купола буддийского храма), yome no kanzashi — «цветок, который похож на [канзаши](http://miuki.info/tag/kanzashi/)(традиционная шпилька) невесты», doku-bana — «ядовитый цветок», manjushage (на санскрите – «manjusaka») — «небесный цветок» (в буддийских сутрах есть упоминание о падающих с неба красных цветах, приносящих радость), jigoku-bana  — «адский цветок», kamisori-bana — «цветок-бритва», kizune-bana — «лисий цветок». Так загадочно и неоднозначно. Около домов ликорис не сажают – это цветок, посвященный мертвым. Традиционно ликорис высаживают на кладбищах. Считается, что если принести цветы в дом, это может навлечь пожар. А вот на границах рисовых полей японцы высаживали ликорис специально. Во-первых, луковицы укрепляли почву, не позволяя ей выветриваться и размываться водой. Кроме того, ядовитые растения защищали посевы от грызунов. И, наконец, во время неурожая луковицы и стебли употребляли в пищу (яд можно было вымыть большим количеством воды). Стебли ликориса появляются из земли осенью и на них расцветают ярко-красные цветы. Потом цветы увядают и появляются листья, которые остаются до начала лета. Так цветы и листья никогда нельзя увидеть вместе. В Корее ликорису дали название «сан чо» – «цветы скучают по листьям, а листья по цветам». [©](http://www.muradova.ru/html.php?288)

 


End file.
